


and the reason comes (on the common tongue of your loving me).

by passionslipsaway



Category: Hadestown - Mitchell
Genre: Anal Fingering, Ass Play, Blow Jobs, Dryad!Eurydice, F/M, Nobody Dies because I said so, Pegging, Porn with Feelings, Post-Canon Fix-It, Shameless Smut, Shower Sex, ass eating, its fluff and smut and orpheus gets pegged what else do you want
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:40:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23574781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/passionslipsaway/pseuds/passionslipsaway
Summary: It's been a long night at the bar. When they get home, Orpheus and Eurydice take advantage of their time together.
Relationships: Eurydice/Orpheus (Hadestown)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 23





	and the reason comes (on the common tongue of your loving me).

**Author's Note:**

> whoo boy here we go. i wrote this with ao3 user oliolioxicodone who is wonderful and i love her!!! this has been in the works for wayyy longer than i intended but i've been busy so. this is what i have to offer!!! orpheus gets pegged!!!

It had been a long day at the bar. Like most, it began with both Orpheus and Eurydice arriving fairly early, greeting Hermes, and serving the patrons that trickled in throughout the day. It was late summer, almost autumn, and crops would need to be tended to soon, but with Persephone’s help, that shouldn’t be a problem, and everyone was content to take the night off. As the afternoon turned into evening, more and more folks swung through the wooden doors, filling the room almost to capacity, ordering drinks and milling about, discussing the season’s harvest. Of course, in no small part, they were there to see Orpheus perform his nightly set. And no one was more thrilled to see the poet sing than his wife, Eurydice.

By the time Orpheus took the stage, it was sunset, and the room was filled with golden light. Eurydice watched from her usual perch behind the bar—no one would dare miss out on the show to order drinks, so she knew she’d have a break during Orpheus’ performance.

He began as he always did, by greeting the audience and introducing himself, though they all knew who he was—how could they not? The boy had been performing there for nearly his whole life. Now, having righted the seasons, having brought the world back into tune, he was practically famous around these parts, especially with the farmers and townsfolk, who benefited the most from his song. Orpheus started off his set with one of his new songs, one that Eurydice recognized, having heard him practice it for weeks prior. He had been perfecting it up until just that afternoon, and she was pleased to hear it in this entirety. Her poet worked hard, both at the bar and on his music, and Eurydice couldn’t have been prouder or more in love with her husband

Orpheus interspersed stories throughout his songs, sweet little moments between him and Hermes when he was a child at the bar, him and Persephone as he was growing up, him and Eurydice throughout their marriage. Those which involved her made Eurydice grin ear to ear. He had definitely edited out the more… personal aspects of their time together, but still; she loved knowing how much he thought of her.

Orpheus then led the room into more familiar territory, playing songs everyone knew and loved, and the crowd sang and clapped along. Among the noise and chaos that engulfed the room, however, Eurydice found she could only focus on Orpheus. She swore, that in that warm late summer light, her husband was practically glowing. The light reflected off his hair, and the warmth of the room shone in the slight flush of his cheeks. He was tired, Eurydice knew—from the long day, from being on his feet, from serving dozens of patrons—but he played on, and her heart swelled.

The set continued and sweat dripped down from Orpheus’ forehead and onto his cheeks and chin. Hoping none of the other customers noticed, Eurydice’s eyes couldn’t help but travel down her husband’s body. Unlike most nights, Orpheus was wearing a pair of tight, dark black jeans and a denim jacket. It was quite a departure from his normal outfit of baggy trousers and a plain white shirt. He still wore his bright red bandana, as always, but that wasn’t the target of Eurydice’s focus.

Halfway through the set, Orpheus, clearly too hot under the stage lights of the crowded bar, stripped off his jacket, leaving him in just his suspenders and a white tank top underneath. If Eurydice’s attention wasn’t completely focused on him before, it surely was now. Of course, after a little over a year of marriage, Eurydice knew her husband’s body as well as her own. There wasn’t anything there she didn’t see nearly every day they spent together as a couple. Still, she wasn’t used to him… being on display like this. There was something about him on stage—the flexing of his arms as his fingers flitted across the neck of his lyre, the tension in his back as he shifted under the weight of the instrument and the emotion of his music, the movement of his lanky legs as he maneuvered about the small stage—that moved her.

Eurydice would never tired of seeing her husband perform, of seeing him so openly share his gift with her and with the world. She could remember a time when his music was all he had to give—he proposed to her the moment he met her with a promise and a song. That hadn’t been enough, not at first, but now knowing how that song changed the world, changed her world, somehow it was.

Orpheus finished the set with the Epic he had written for Hades and Lady Persephone, much to the crowd’s delight. Eurydice had heard it many, many times, of course, but anyone observing would have thought she was hearing the gorgeous song for the first time, for she still watched in awe as Orpheus sang the song that brought the whole world into tune once again. Eurydice was completely enraptured, unable to look anywhere else but his mouth as Orpheus’ lips formed around each word, as always, eventually resolving into the chorus of beautiful “la, la, la”s both she and the crowd knew so well.

When he finished, the audience erupted into applause, and Eurydice happily joined in, clapping not only to celebrate Orpheus’ performance, but the end of the night, and, thankfully, their shift.

The band packed up their instruments, customers claimed their last calls, and after another half an hour or so, the crowds filed out the door. No one was happier to see the night come to a close than the young couple, except maybe Hermes.

Eurydice untied her apron and stuffed it below the bar. With a smile, she approached her husband, who was helping carefully place a snare drum into it’s case, his back to her.

“Hi, you,” she greeted simply, rocking back and forth on her heels right before the stage.

Orpheus turned around, face lighting up immediately when he saw it was his wife behind him. He hopped off the stage and quickly cross the several feet to her.

“Hello, my Love,” he returned and reached for her hand to pull Eurydice in close for a kiss.

She let her hands wrap around his neck. Although the kiss only lasted for a few moments, it was enough to send sparks through her stomach and to her toes. She’d hardly touched him all day, and, frankly, she had missed him. When they separated, Eurydice touched her nose to his and smiled, their lips still close together.

“You were wonderful,” she told him, as she always did. 

He smiled against her lips. Lifting her up slightly with her hands around his waist, he whispered, “Thank you, Love. I saw you watching me.”

Eurydice giggled, leaning back in his arms. “You did?”

“Of course, I always look for you behind the bar,” Orpheus replied. He was smiling but his tone was almost incredulous. She was leaning against him, could feel the solid warmth of his chest and stomach. It felt good, familiar.

Eurydice smiled back, her face close to his. “Good,” she said, simply, kissing him again. Pulling away, she ruffled his sweaty hair and wrinkled her nose. “Hmm… you do stink, though.” 

Orpheus laughed and set her down. She instantly missed the press of her body against her own. 

“Sorry,” he said, rubbing the back of his neck and offering her a sheepish grin. “Just happens, when I play.”

Eurydice smiled again and took her husband's hands to pull him back close to her. “I know, it’s okay—I don’t mind.”

Then, she leaned up on her tiptoes to kiss him once more, before stepping back, both of them beaming at one another. They swung their clasped hands back and forth between them. They’d have probably stayed like that for longer, but there was an entire bar to close.

After a moment, Eurydice said, “I should start cleaning up, if we want to be out of here before dawn.” 

“Right!” Orpheus started, letting go of her hands and moving to return to packing up the rest of the instruments when he looked back to Eurydice. “Oh—do you want me to help with anything at the bar? I can—”

“No, no,” Eurydice smiled and shook her head. She’d been working at the bar for over a year, having started formally at the job soon after she returned from Hadestown. He knew she knew how to close up for the evening as well as he did, but it was sweet he still offered to help. 

“I think I can handle it, Love,” she whispered with a wink. Orpheus returned her smile and blushed.

Reluctantly, Eurydice walked away from the stage and started to shuffle about, looking for ways to help clean up the bar faster so she and Orpheus could make their way home, finally.

After another hour or so of half-heartedly swiping crumbs and water stains off of tables, placing cups back on racks, and drying dishes, Hermes did a once over of the whole establishment. Apparently pleased with the state of things, he told Orpheus, Eurydice, and the band they were free to clock out.

Not hiding her relief, Eurydice quickly punched her card into the slot in the back room, marking the time—she noticed, sadly though not surprised, that it was well after midnight—and waited for Orpheus to do the same. It wasn’t long before they were both at the door, preparing to leave.

Eurydice went to take her husband’s hand, as always, and it was then that she noticed how tired her husband looked. They had both worked double shifts that day, which wasn’t too far out of the ordinary, but ever since they had returned from Hadestown, Orpheus had been struggling with nightmares that kept him from sleeping as much as he should. Combined with the late-night performances and the stress of the upcoming winter, it was no surprise that he was getting worn down.

Wanting to help, Eurydice put a hand on Orpheus’ shoulder and reached out to his lyre, aiming to take it from him. She was already carrying their knapsack, but she could manage both. “Babe, you’re exhausted, let me get that for you.”

Orpheus looked at her, confused, and shook his head. “No, no, Love, it’s okay. I’ve got it.”

“Orpheus…”

He sighed, though there was no malice or passive aggression behind it. “Are you sure?”

Tilting her head to the side, Eurydice smiled softly. “Yes. I’m stronger than you, remember?”

Being half dryad didn’t mean Orpheus’ wife had many abilities—she certainly couldn’t conjure flowers with her voice as he could—but it did mean she was sturdier than the average human. Carrying his lyre home was nothing she couldn’t handle.

Orpheus nodded. “Okay. But at least let me take the knapsack?”

Eurydice agreed and they switched loads. Once her hand was securely inside his, they started out the door and into the night.

It wasn’t quite fall yet, but the heat of summer was beginning to break, and the nights were cooler than they had been even just a week ago. Eurydice let the crisp air wash over her, glad to be breathing something other than the acid staleness of the bar. She was grateful to have a steady job, she really was, but nothing compared to the relief Eurydice felt at night when she and her husband were finally able to retreat to their home.

The couple walked from the bar primarily in silence. This was their little routine, and Eurydice had grown comfortably used to it. She knew Orpheus needed a bit of time to himself—to recuperate from all of the excitement and stress of performing at the bar.

They strolled along, the first signs of autumn crunching under their boots as the last of twilight’s stars twinkled above their heads. The silence was comforting after the hustle and bustle of the bar left their ears ringing for hours to come after a shift. In these moments, Eurydice would allow herself the pleasure of letting her gaze stray from the path in front of her to enjoy the view of her husband in the night. Even in the darkness, his tired smile beamed light, and the slight nip in the nighttime air kissed his nose and cheeks pink. 

The bar wasn’t a long distance from their home, fifteen minutes at even the most leisurely of paces. On nights such as tonight--when the bar demanded so much energy from the couple and leaving them sore and spent--the walk dragged on.

Eurydice wiggled her shoulders, trying to adjust the lyre strap from digging into the sensitive flesh at the base of her neck as they trudged along.

Finally, their home came into view, from next to her Eurydice heard a soft, exhausted sigh slip from Orpheus’ lips. The young girl reached over into the small front pocket of the knapsack Orpheus was wearing, her fingers fumbling around until they grasped around their keys. With what felt like the last remaining drops of her stamina she turned the key in the lock and pushed the door open, their home gladly embracing them. 

Orpheus shrugged the knapsack off his shoulders, placing it in its home next to the door to be retrieved in the rush of the morning before collapsing into one of the mismatched armchairs that decorated the space. 

“Hey!” Eurydice shouted playfully at Orpheus, her head turning like a whip to face him. “You don’t get to sit down—you stink and need to go shower.” She snapped her fingers. “Up, now.” 

Orpheus attempted a pout, his bottom lip a little pink and raw from his nervous habit of biting at the skin. Eurydice’s glare was unforgiving, however; no puppy dog eyes could sway her once her mind once it was set. With a light sigh, the poet pushed himself out of the armchair and began shuffling towards the bathroom door, dragging his feet slightly. 

As he walked, Orpheus pushed his hands under the leather of his suspenders, slipping the material from his shoulders to hang loosely around his legs. Earlier on in their relationship, Eurydice would never have thought of Orpheus as one to undress so willingly in front of her. At first, he had been shy, often covering even his bare chest if she walked in on him changing. Over a year of marriage and the numerous hours, she had spent previously exploring the skin with her hands, lips, and tongue had changed that. 

Still holding his lyre, Eurydice couldn’t help but stare as Orpheus made his way to the bathroom. All evening, she’d watched him, a hunger growing in the pit of her stomach. Now, she wanted to devour him, to savor every bite and flavor. 

The sound of the bathroom door clicking shut snapped Eurydice out of her fantasy. The weight of Orpheus’ lyre in her hands reminded her that there was still work to be done. Quickly, but with great care, she placed the instrument in its usual resting spot next to their makeshift bookshelf which housed plants from Persephone and well-worn books from Hermes.

Through the door she could hear the sound of water running, the not-too-distant image of Orpheus with his back arched as hot water trailed along his skin interrupting Eurydice’s train of thought once again. 

Without a second thought, Eurydice began to tug on the scarf around her neck, suddenly feeling strangled by the fabric against her skin. Soon, her dress and leggings were discarded as well, in a pile of darkness against the floor. She made her way to the bathroom, leaving them behind. Later on, Orpheus would most likely huff about her leaving her clothing on the ground, but that was a problem for later, for in the morning. 

When she opened the bathroom door, Eurydice could hear Orpheus humming to himself, the tune matching the beat of the water. It was much warmer in the bathroom and the humidity of the steam clung to her bare skin.

Without a second thought, Eurydice pulled back the shower curtain. She was met with the sight of her husband, eyes closed completely lost in a world of his own making. That was, before he startled at the sound.

“Ah—Eurydice!” He shrieked, reflexively raising his arm and leg to cover himself. After a moment, he slowly lowered them, realizing it was really only her.

“Hey,” Eurydice smiled and gracefully stepped into the shower.

Orpheus sighed and shook his head, spraying droplets everywhere like a wet dog. “You startled me.”

Eurydice couldn’t help but laugh, truly deeply belly laugh at her husband. Her hands reached out to finally feel his skin against hers. Just as soon as her fingertips felt the warmth of his body they were cold again. Orpheus hissed and recoiled from her touch.

“Sorry,” the poet said softly, reaching out towards his wife so she could also be under the water. Gladly accepting his hand, Eurydice stepped into his embrace, her skin tingling from more than just the heat of the water. 

“I just want to help you relax is all,” she whispered, looking up at her husband with adoration before feeling around for the slim bar of soap they shared. “Plus, I worked a double today, so while I might not have been sweating under those stage lights, I probably smell a little, too.” 

It was Orpheus’ turn to laugh, bending his head down slightly to capture her lips with his.

“Even if you smelled I would still love you,” he sighed against her smile, grinning to himself as he felt her press her bare chest against his. 

“I would hope so, you went to hell and back for me, but to think the smell of hard work would scare you off? C’mon,” she joked as her hand with the bar of soap began to rise along the curvature of his spine. 

As a lather developed and her hands continued to wander over muscles and limbs, Eurydice could feel how his body had changed since their return from the underworld. No longer could her fingers glide between his ribs or catch on the edges of his vertebrae. He was still thin, but with time his body had begun to fill out once again, back to something more normal. As she traced along his shoulder blades, up and over his biceps Eurydice was almost surprised to find muscle had taken the place of the harsh lines of bones that had previously protruded from his skin. 

Orpheus was still as his wife washed him, enjoying the feather-light sensation of her fingers trailing along his skin. His heart ached when she stepped back, separating their bodies, but the bar of soap now ventured over his chest.

“You were really good tonight, Love,” Eurydice mused as she continued to bathe him, a small smirk forming on her features as her eyes skipped between the blossoming love bites that she had left earlier. “You were glowing like the sun.” 

“That’s because I was playing for you,” he responded, his arm wrapping around her waist, bringing her close to him again. Eurydice gasped slightly as her hands were suddenly pushed up against his chest. Orpheus blushed, giggling as her touch tickled the sensitive skin around his nipples. 

The feeling of wanting grew again as Eurydice let the soap slip from her grasp and her now free hands tangled into the damp hair at the base of Orpheus’ neck. Standing on her tiptoes, Eurydice brought their lips together, not waiting to deepen their kiss. 

Between her breasts pressed against his skin and the feeling of her tongue running along his bottom lip, Orpheus couldn’t help but softly moan. Heat began to pool in his stomach as blood rushed to his cheeks as well as below. How had he gotten so lucky, he wondered, to hold the world in his arms, to kiss her lips, to experience raw want and pleasure with her. His hands, once stationary against Eurydice, now ran along her sides, the soap and water aiding their movement. 

A sense of pride swelled inside of Eurydice as she felt her Orpheus grow hard against her. Time and time again, she was mesmerized by him, by their mutual want for each other. So many nights, and sometimes into the morning, they explored each other’s bodies and minds, hearts and souls. He was so pure, so bashful and shy until these quiet intimate moments, when desperation overcame them, the need to give everything to the other intoxicated the couple. 

Eurydice was the one to break the kiss, her teeth gently tugging on his bottom lip as she separated from him. A moan that was practically sinful escaped Orpheus. 

“Let me take care of you, Love,” Eurydice murmured. Obediently, Orpheus backed up against the wall of the shower. Her hands down from his chest, over his stomach, to his hips, pausing only to cup his ass and squeeze there playfully. He had looked incredible in the jeans he had chosen to wear tonight, and who was to blame her for finally enjoying what he had teased her with.

One of Eurydice’s hands returned to his chest, swirling a thumb around his nipple, while the other made its way between his thighs. Finally, she took his length into her hand, and Orpheus made a noise that was half-way between a gasp and a moan.

As if to explain, she added over the roar of the shower, “You had a long day.” 

“Y-Your’s was long too,” Orpheus attempted to respond, his voice catching in the back of his throat as his wife, still stroking him, started to kiss down his chest, shifting to her knees as she reached his stomach. Normally, Eurydice would have hushed him, but the sensation of her lips venturing along his thighs seemed to have done the trick for her. Shifting back slightly, she looked her lover over from head to toe.

Her heart filled with love for her husband. She loved his floppy chestnut brown hair that seemed to stick out in a different direction every day but somehow always looked gorgeous—his sharp cheekbones and wide, bright eyes. His collarbones, which were deep enough to sip Persephone’s wine out of, and which caught the water and sent thin rivulets over his chest, down his body. Eurydice knew that so much of him was often hidden within his baggy trousers and ratty work apron, but Eurydice knew what lay beneath—she knew the softness of his chest, the definition in his arms, his lanky legs, his slender waist, the sharp points of his hips, and the curve of his ass. His body, even from the first embrace, felt like home, protective and tender. Part of her pitied the rest of the world that would never get to know him like she did, to see the body that was just as beautiful as her poet’s voice.

That was until, of course, he wore something like he had worn tonight. It thrilled Eurydice to see him like that, on display, but it also left her with the tiniest tinge of jealousy. Orpheus’ song may have belonged to the world he had saved, but he was her husband, her poet. She wanted to remind them both of that.

Still working him in her hand, Eurydice finished kissing Orpheus’ thighs and moved her mouth inward from his hip. She didn’t need to look up to know he was watching her intently, but she did anyway just to see him gazing back at her through heavily-lidded eyes, with all of the awe and adoration he had in his being. Orpheus’ chest rose and fell quickly with his breath, water dotting across his skin, slightly red from the heat of the shower. Her lips were now just a breath away from his cock, which was completely hard within her hand, Eurydice smiled back up at him. Then, leaning back a bit, she took him into her mouth.

Orpheus, as always, gasped. His voice and moans and _Eurydice! Oh, Eudydice_ ’s mingled with the sound of the water splashing around them. Eurydice’s knees slid on the floor of the shower and she shifted, and Orpheus’ hands grasped at the slippery wall behind him desperately, trying to ground him back into reality, before one finally came to rest lightly on the top of her head, stroking her hair. 

The ceramic under her knees wasn’t comfortable, especially not after working a double shift, but Eurydice had a feeling she wouldn’t be down there for much longer. She could already taste the bit of precum that had formed on Orpheus’ tip, and she knew he was close. Urging him on, Eurydice hummed around his cock, the fingers of her free hand skimming up and down his thighs while the other stroked the part of his length she couldn’t fit in her mouth. She’d probably never admit it out loud, nor would she ever have a reason to, but he had taken her a bit by surprise that first night he had asked her to come home with him. He was average in length but thick, thinly-veined, and always ready for her. What had impressed her, even more, was Orpheus’ eagerness to please, to pleasure, to worship his wife. That desire had never wavered, and she loved that she was able to give the same to him. Before Orpheus, no one she had ever been with cared about her pleasure, so she hadn’t cared much about theirs, either. But now, as she did this for him, Eurydice knew it was because she wanted to, cherished being able to make him feel as good as he made her feel. 

Eurydice pulled off briefly to run her tongue along the sensitive ridge at the bottom of his cock, swirling around the tip when she reached it, which elicited another gasp from him. 

It was at that point that Eurydice had another idea—well, really, several ideas—of what they could do that night. It all just depended on Orpheus.

Carefully, and slowly enough so that he’d be able to stop her if it wasn’t what he wanted (though she had a feeling it was), Eurydice slipped her free hand between his thighs, sliding one finger close to his ass. She gently circled his opening before she, feeling him relax, finally slipped her index finger inside of him. Orpheus’ breath hitched in response, grabbing at the shower curtain to steady himself. Eurydice immediately pulled her mouth off of him and looked up.

“Is this okay?” she asked, searching in his eyes for any hesitancy at all.

Breathing heavily, Orpheus nodded. Then gathering all his strength, responded, “Yes. Oh _Gods_ , yes, Eurydice.” 

Eurydice smirked and returned her attention to the task at hand. Her mouth was on him once again, and a slender finger pressed deeper into him in a gentle motion--in and out, in and out. Soon, she was able to add another digit, stretching him a bit. She curled both fingers then, which caused him to moan and force himself back on her. Orpheus was trying desperately not to thrust into her mouth, but he couldn’t help but move against her fingers as they worked him. Eurydice reached higher and deeper into her husband until she reached the source of his pleasure. In response, Orpheus jerked slightly and moaned something incomprehensible, his grip on the shower curtain tightening. This wasn’t the first time she had done this for him, but it never failed to make Orpheus lose his mind, and she relished the results. 

At last, unable to hold on any longer, Orpheus came into her mouth with a shuddering gasp, spread thighs trembling on either side of her. At that moment, stars exploded in Orpheus’ vision. He couldn’t think, couldn’t speak, except for a series of gasps that sounded something like her name. Even through the haze of his orgasm, Orpheus watched the strangely alluring movement of his wife’s neck and lips as she slowly pulled off him and quickly swallowed his release. As always, Eurydice eased him through the aftershocks, fingers working him as he clenched around her and then finally relaxed.

Orpheus came down slowly. After a few moments, unable to stand on his own legs any longer, he lowered himself to shower floor. He was still breathing heavily, eyes a bit unfocused, dazed smile on his face. Eurydice returned his look with a satisfied grin of her own, reaching over to ruffle his soaked hair and capture his lips in a gentle kiss. He responded eagerly, not fazed in the slightest by the taste of himself on his wife’s lips and tongue.

“Good?” Eurydice asked when they parted, her tone slightly teasing.

“Oh, Gods. Yes. Incredible, Eurydice,” Orpheus breathed. He took her hand, holding it tightly in her own as the water still flowed down around them. “I love you.”

She smiled brightly back at him, tracing her fingers down his flushed cheek.

“Well,” she started, “I do have another idea for tonight—if you’re not too worn out, of course.”

Orpheus’ eyes widened and then he shook his head, spraying drops of water on them both.

“No—no, not at all,” Orpheus responded eagerly.

Eurydice laughed. “You haven’t even heard what it is yet.”

He grinned sheepishly, but she knew he wasn’t actually embarrassed by his eagerness. “No, but I know I want it, if it’s with you.”

The honesty and tenderness in his eyes filled her with warmth, and Eurydice couldn’t help but kiss her husband once more. He responded in kind, as always, and held her in a sweet embrace until she broke them apart. 

“Okay,” she said, leaning back, “this is wonderful, but I don’t think we should waste any more water…”

“Right!” Orpheus responded, moving to help them both stand up and shut off the shower. Water cost money, which, despite the great business at the bar and the steadier seasons, they still didn’t have a lot of.

“Um… bed?” He asked, a bit hesitant, but he had no reason to be. They were both standing outside of the shower in their small bathroom, dripping wet.

Eurydice smiled and nodded, pressing her chest against his and skimming her hands up his back. “Yes, I think that’d be best.” 

Both of them giggling slightly, they made to leave the bathroom. Eurydice grabbed two towels and handed one to her husband, who shyly wrapped it around his waist. It would never cease to amuse her how bashful he was, no matter how long they’d been together or how intimate they’d been. Still, it was one of the things she loved about him—his gentleness, the care and tenderness which he afforded not only to her but every living being he encountered. Orpheus was special, Eurydice had known that from the moment they met. Each day she was married to him, each day she spent beside him, only reinforced that.

Eurydice watched her husband pad over to the bed, following behind him. Just before he reached the edge of the bed, before he laid down on it, she wrapped her arms around his waist, stopping him.

“Get on your stomach, Love,” she whispered into his ear.

“Oh— _oh_.” Orpheus stuttered. Eurydice couldn’t see his expression, but she could hear his breath catch and imagine how his eyes had widened and his face had flushed at the suggestion. That alone thrilled her.

“If that’s what you want, I mean,” she whispered. They had done this before, she always wanted to make sure.

“Oh, yes, it is. Right. Okay,” he breathed. Eurydice smiled, face pressed against the skin of his back.

Orpheus did as he was told and laid out on their shared bed—really, a mattress on the floor—stomach-first, his head resting on one of their pillows, body pressed into the mismatched assortment of blankets and sheets that made up their bed. 

Eurydice joined him on the mattress. She situated herself between his slightly spread legs, hovering over his back, her arms on either side of his torso supporting her. Slowly, knowing it was what he needed, she placed a kiss on the back of his neck while one of her hands skimmed up his thigh, cupping and squeezing his ass when she reached it. 

“You looked so beautiful tonight, Love,” Eurydice whispered into Orpheus’ skin as she kissed over his shoulders. He whimpered in response, grinding himself into the bed, desperate for any sort of friction. She couldn’t see, but she knew he was already growing hard again. 

She made her way down his back, trailing her mouth along the ridges of his spine. Orpheus was warm from the heat of the shower and his pale skin, still slightly red, smelled like the soap they had shared earlier. One hand still caressing his thigh and ass, Eurydice pressed her chest to his back, her nipples grazing over his skin. He made another soft noise, which at first caused Eurydice to want to move with more urgency, but she quickly remembered all the times he had made her wait, and how much better it felt when he did.

She wanted this to be good for him, wanted to make him feel as incredible as he always made her feel.

Eurydice continued slowly, kissing over every freckle and scar, the second of which were a reminder of their time in Hadestown and what Orpheus had gone through to save her. They looked almost out of place on his soft skin, which was otherwise unmarred, but Eurydice did her best not to think about them, at least not now. When she finally reached his lower back, Eurydice placed her mouth to each of the small dimples just above his ass, little divets in his skin that she could only see when Orpheus walked around their small home in just his trousers, suspenders hanging down about his thighs.

Or, when she had him below her like this.

She moved down past his ass, pressing her mouth to the inside of one of his thighs, then brought her mouth back up.

At last, she kissed the spot between his thigh and his ass, and running her hands up his legs, Eurydice whispered, “Orpheus, do you want this?”

He nodded and gasped in response, almost breathless, “Oh, Eurydice, yes, _yes_. Please.”

She smiled against his skin. “Okay then, baby, can you spread your legs for me? Please?”

Orpheus made a soft noise in affirmation. At the same time, Eurydice leaned away from him and grabbed a pillow from the top of the bed and placed it under his stomach when he arched his back; it would make things more comfortable for him. Once he was settled, she returned to her spot between his thighs.

Eurydice would never tire of this, this view of him, so open and ready for her. Orpheus had always been a soft, gentle person, despite growing up in an increasingly desolate world and being left behind by nearly everyone who he’d ever loved, but he’d never concealed himself or his feelings from Eurydice, or anyone else, for that matter. Still, there was something so special about having him like this, seeing him in a way that was so vulnerable; he trusted Eurydice, loved her, knew she’d never hurt him, at least not again. And in the back of her mind, she took satisfaction in knowing that, though he was familiar to the bar’s patrons and even those beyond the borders of their small town, Eurydice was the only one who would ever see him like this.

Moving with gentle and calculated caresses, Eurydice separated him with her hands, lowered herself, and slid her tongue against his entrance. Orpheus gasped and almost involuntarily, pushed back against her, arching his back and urging her to swirl her tongue around him. Eurydice took the opportunity to brush her fingers over his thigh, hip, and finally to reach around to take his length into her hand again. Normally, Orpheus would have already taken to touching himself by this point, but he seemed content to let Eurydice to the work tonight. She didn’t mind in the slightest.

“It’s okay, Love,” she whispered into his skin as she worked him. “I’ve got you.”

Orpheus made a noise in acknowledgment, followed by a series of gasps and moans. Most of what he was saying was muffled both by desire and one of their pillows, which he was gripping tightly to himself. Eurydice could, however, make out her name, alongside whispers of _oh Gods, oh Gods_ and _please_ and _more_. 

Eurydice circled Orpheus’ entrance with her mouth and tongue for a bit longer, stroking him with her hand all the while. He was oddly sweet, probably from the soap of the shower, but his own unique taste was in there somewhere

Whenever she did this, which wasn’t especially often, she sometimes wondered if it was anything at all like what Orpheus felt when it was his mouth on her. She wondered if he loved her taste and scent the same way she did his; if he reveled in how she moved beneath him, completely at his mercy, as he did for her now. Some part of Eurydice knew that Orpheus did, absolutely; he’d written poems, songs, about it, of course, singing her praises. They were verses no one but the two of them would ever hear, and she supposed they were evidence enough. Still, she’d never felt compelled, or had any desire at all really, to be with a man like this before her poet. Before him, sex was always an exchange—for food, for cheap pleasure, for a warm bed, and she knew it hadn’t been much better for Orpheus. That she and him could have each other like this—no strings attached, no contracts or deals, just love—would have been unthinkable to Eurydice a little over a year ago.

And yet somehow, here with Orpheus, it was so immediately real and wonderful.

Wanting to bring him closer, knowing he wanted the same, Eurydice pulled back slightly and went to replace her mouth with her fingers. He was more relaxed now, and her index finger slid inside of him easily. She heard Orpheus moan as she worked him with both hands, going slowly at first and then quickening her pace.

Eurydice was about to add a second finger when he finally heard her husband gasp.

“Oh, Eurydice… Wait—wait,” Orpheus stuttered.

Eurydice paused, pulling back slightly so she could hear him. “What’s wrong, Love?”

Orpheus took a breath and she could see him shake his head. He was breathing heavily, trying to collect himself.

“Nothing, but…” He hesitated only a moment before continuing. “Can we—can we… do it like that tonight? Please?”

Eurydice smirked, immediately knowing what he meant. She pressed a single kiss to the small of his back. “Of course, Baby. You read my mind.”

Eurydice then removed her hands from him and heard Orpheus moan slightly when she did so, no doubt already missing the feeling of her hands on him, inside of him. He wouldn’t have to wait long, however, as his wife was up and had padded over to their nightstand. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Orpheus cast a glance up at her.

Quickly, Eurydice opened the drawer to their nightstand and pulled out the toy that was a favorite of both of theirs: a purple dildo with attached straps, about the same size as Orpheus’ own length. From the same drawer, she also retrieved a small tin of balm.

When Eurydice turned to meet his gaze, she saw her poet looking back at her from the bed through half-lidded eyes, his face a mix of emotions—lust, anticipation, want, love. One of his hands was still gripping the pillow while with the other he had begun stroking himself in his wife’s absence. Eurydice smiled down at him.

Eurydice returned to the foot of the mattress, noticing how Orpheus’ eyes followed the sway of her hips as she went. Easily, she slipped the straps over her legs and thighs, adjusting it until the toy sat where she wanted it on her hips and the nub that extended from the base was nestled against her clit. She was going to enjoy this as much as Orpheus was.

Sinking her knees into the bed, Eurydice positioned herself between Orpheus’ legs again. He hadn’t moved much in the half a minute or so since she’d last been there, only shifting slightly to work himself while he waited for Eurydice.

She was about to remove the top of the tin of balm when she paused instead. Leaning over his body so that her mouth was against his ear, Eurydice whispered, “On your back, Love.”

Orpheus trembled as her body, including the toy, pressed against him. A shaky moan escaped his lips as he nodded in response, tuning so he lay on his back per her request. After a bit of adjusting, Eurydice was kneeling between Orpheus’ open thighs, his hips raised slightly by the pillow beneath his lower back. As much as she appreciated the sight of her husband’s ass, she somewhat preferred this: Orpheus, face flushed and eyes dark with want, chest heaving and cock, blushing pink, erect against his stomach, precum glistening from the tip. Eurydice couldn’t help but drink in the sight of him thrusting his hips towards her, desperate as his hands fisted in the sheets on either side of him to refrain from touching himself, not wanting to end the moment before it could really begin. 

“That’s better,” Eurydice said, smiling sweetly down at him. She ran one hand up the inside of his thigh and whispered, “I want to see you while I’m inside of you.”

Orpheus managed a small whimper in response, squirming slightly below her and aching to be touched. Without removing her eyes from him, Eurydice spread balm over the toy. She also took a bit into her fingers and circled his opening, too, hoping to smooth the way.

“Ready, my Love?” Eurydice whispered. Judging by how two of her fingers slid easily inside of him, he was more than that, but she wanted to be sure.

After a few more breaths, Orpheus managed to nod. “Take me, Eurydice. Please.”

Eurydice smiled at that and, without hesitation, positioned herself so the tip of the toy was at Orpheus’ entrance. Then, eyes glancing between his face and what she was doing, she slowly, carefully, pushed inside of him.

Orpheus’ initial gasp was cut off by a soft moan as Eurydice entered him completely. Although he had felt this before, had held his wife deep inside of him, the sensation would never cease to leave his mind completely blank and his body wanting. Eurydice gave Orpheus time to adjust, her elbows resting on either side of his torso as she hovered over him. She lowered her forehead to his, their faces close enough together so that she could feel his hot breath against her mouth, and he could hear steadier, though no less labored, breathing.

“Okay?” she whispered at last.

Orpheus smiled slightly, their lips almost touching, and responded. “Okay.”

Eurydice pulled back, but not far enough to let the toy slide completely out of her husband. Then, more quickly now, she thrust forward. Orpheus gasped a second time as Eurydice filled him. His hands went immediately to her shoulders and his thighs wrapped around her lower back.

After a few moments of awkward thrusting and readjusting, the two found their rhythm. Eurydice moved in and out of her husband, not so forceful as to hurt him in any way, but quickly and deftly enough to know she was hitting where he wanted her to if his gasps and moans were any indication. He loved this, Eurydice knew, and she did do. She loved the sight of her husband, open and wanting and taking her so willingly.

“How’s that?” Eurydice breathed, careful not to lose her pace. The nub was snug against her clit, and she could feel her own pleasure building, a combination of that friction and watching her husband below her.

Orpheus moaned again and nodded, which seemed to be all he was capable of at the moment. He was well on his way, but Eurydice wanted to move things along. Removing one hand from the bed, she took him in her hand and began to work his cock, up and down, continuing to move inside of him all the while.

It wasn’t long before she heard his breaths quicken and the first beads of precum appear on his tip.

“Oh, Eurydice… Eurydice, I’m close, I’m—” Orpheus gasped, squirming slightly under her touch. His brow furrowed as he tried to concentrate, to hold off on his pleasure for as long as he could. 

“I know, Baby,” she responded, hoping to reassure him while she continued to move inside and work him. "It’s okay, Orpheus, go on. Come for me.”

At that, he opened his eyes, wide, hazel, and dark with arousal. After a few more thrusts, finally, Orpheus’ back bowed, his mouth fell open, and he cried out as he came in a series of hot bursts between them, eyes shut tightly and hands fisting in the bedsheets. 

Eurydice’s name was on his lips when he finished, between gasps and moans of pleasure and relief. His face was flushed, and his chest rose and fell quickly as his breathing began to even out. She loved watching him like this, watching him reach his moment and give into her. Eurydice waited until she knew it was over before slowly pulling out of him, which caused him to moan slightly at the loss of contact, not unlike how she did whenever their positions were reversed.

Orpheus came down slowly and, after a few moments, his eyes fluttered open again. He released his grip on the sheets and placed a hand over his bare chest, as if to still himself. Eurydice, meanwhile, unstrapped the toy from her hips and let it fall to the floor with a clatter. She’d clean it tomorrow--she was tired, too, after all. Eurydice then moved from her spot between her husband’s legs to lay beside him, head next to his on the pillow. She placed her hand over his on his chest, and leaned up to kiss his cheek, tasting the sweat on his skin.

It was quiet in the small cottage, except for the two lovers’ steady breathing as they both recovered.

“Sleepy?” Eurydice finally asked, turning her head slightly to face Orpheus.

“Hmm,” Orpheus nodded, already drifting off. “Wait,” he said, suddenly, his eyes flickering back open. He moved to sit up. “What about you? Can I—?” 

Eurydice smiled. This was so like Orpheus; always worrying about her, her pleasure, if he had made her happy enough. 

“Don’t worry, Baby,” she whispered, “tonight was just for you.” The poet didn’t look convinced, so she added, “There will be time for all of that in the morning, I promise.” 

Orpheus sighed, not completely convinced. “But, Eurydice…”

“Hush,” she replied. “I need to sleep, and so do you, if you’re going to be up for anything tomorrow.”

He nodded, a satisfied grin having already made its way across his face. Eurydice repositioned herself on Orpheus’ chest. She listened as his breathing slowed and he gave in to sleep. Feeling the heaviness of her eyelids, Eurydice knew she was soon to follow. 

Before she drifted off, however, she turned her face and mumbled into the skin of her husband’s chest, “I love your Orpheus, all of you, every day.” 

She didn’t know if it was her mind betraying her, but Eurydice was sure she heard his voice, thick with sleep, respond. “I love you too, Eurydice.” 

The two slept soundly after that, ready to face whatever the world threw at them the following day. They loved each other, and that much they knew.

**Author's Note:**

> i might edit this when i have time but yeah for now it is what it is! i got something else in the works but it's gonna be a hot minute bc im busy finishing my thesis lmaooo 
> 
> im @waitformereprise on tumblr if you wanna yell at me


End file.
